Sonic + Rabbids Dimension Mayhem
Sonic + Rabbids Dimension Mayhem is a turn-based tactical role-playing video game developed (with some assistance from Sonic Team) and published by Ubisoft for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It is a crossover of Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and Ubisoft's Raving Rabbids franchises. Plot A young boy, a big fan of Sonic and his games and a skilled inventor, is working in the basement of his home, with his AI assistant Beep-O, to finish off his latest creation called the SupaMerge helmet - a device that can merge any two objects it targets into a single entity, in the hopes it can solve an energy crisis. After leaving to take a break, his basement is suddenly invaded by a group of Rabbids via their Time Washing Machine, who start to explore and cause chaos with his stuff. One of the Rabbid soon takes a keen interest in the SupaMerge helmet and puts it on, before messing around with it, merging one Rabbid with a girl's headband and changing them into Amy Rose Rabbid, and another with a fox tail into Tails Rabbid. But in having fun with the helmet, the Rabbid strikes the Time Washing Machine, sucking all of the Rabbids, Beep-O, and the boys stuff, into a dimensional vortex. In Sonic's world, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose attend a ceremony for the unveiling of a new statue to Sonic at Green Hill Zone, when they suddenly spot a giant vortex form above Green Hill, which sucks up everyone attending the ceremony and deposits them elsewhere. At the same time, the Rabbids arrive in Green Hill, along with the boy's stuff which is now gigantic in size. As they are being dropped across the land, Beep-O watches as the SupaMerge helmet is merged to the Rabbid wearing it, who in turn merges more Rabbid with other objects before disappearing elsewhere. Beep-O is soon rescued by Sonic, who teams up with Amy Rose Rabbid and Tails Rabbid in order to tracked down the SupaMerge helmet. Aided by a mysterious figure that sends Beep-O e-mails, the team are given special weapons to combat the Rabbids that oppose them, rescuing Tails in the process, and eventually track down the helmet. However, Zazz quickly grabs the Rabbid merged to the helmet, and calls it "Dizzy", before leaving the group to deal with a Rabbid resembling Chaos. Gameplay Plays like Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, but with a twist, as there are elements taken from Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood as well as original ideas. Characters Heroes *Sonic *Rabbid Sonic *Tails *Rabbid Tails *Amy *Rabbid Amy *Knuckles *Rabbid Knuckles Secondary Heroes Enemies Worlds See List of Worlds in Sonic + Rabbids Dimension Mayhem. Weapons See List of Weapons in Sonic + Rabbids Dimension Mayhem. Voice Cast Trophies See List of Sonic + Rabbids Dimension Mayhem Trophies. Quotes See List of Quotes in Sonic + Rabbids Dimension Mayhem. Trivia Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Ubisoft Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Windows games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Sonic Team games Category:SEGA Games